White Romance
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hidup bersama untuk suatu tujuan. Saat hari itu tiba, akankah Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang harus dilakukannya dan menyakiti hati orang yang ia sayangi? Haruskah Sungmin mengorbankan cintanya demi suatu kehidupan baru?CHANGMIN X SUNGMIN/SLIGHT KYUMIN/OS/DLDR PLEASE/NO BASH NO FLAME/FICT PERMINTAAN TEMAN/Jangan dibaca jika hanya ingin menghina/maaf


**Title: WHITE ROMANCE**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : MinKyuMin**

**.**

**Pair : Tentukan sendiri ^^**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy, YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s). GaJe. Alur KEBUT. Ejaan Tak Baku. Cerita ini lahir dari Request-an paprikapumpkin dan diimajinasikan oleh HyunChan2509. Cast yang Hyun gunakan juga atas permintaan dari temen kita itu, jadi bila ****_chingudeul_**** yang lain tidak berkenan dengan cerita ataupun cast-nya, diharapkan untuk TIDAK MEMBACA FF INI. ****_NO BASH ! NO FLAME !_**** *gamsahamnida m(_ _)m ***

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hidup bersama untuk suatu tujuan. Saat hari itu tiba, akankah Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang harus dilakukannya dan menyakiti hati orang yang ia sayangi? Haruskah Sungmin mengorbankan cintanya demi suatu kehidupan baru? "Aku tidak mau melakukannya, Kyu"/"Aku mencintaimu...Minnie..."/KyuMin slight MinKyuMin/DLDR PLEASE/ NO BASH NO FLAME/RCL yaaa...**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, orang tua, SMEnt, dan Fans masing-masing. Secepat mungkin saya akan menjadikan Lee Sungmin punya saya...wahahaha... o **

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Ada sebuah kata yang sangat sakral diucapkan namun dibutuhkan oleh semua manusia.**_

_**Kata yang indah namun juga menyakitkan dalam waktu bersamaan.**_

_**Kata yang mampu membelokkan hal tabu menjadi kebenaran.**_

_**Kata yang mampu mengubah sudut pandang nyata menjadi fana.**_

_**Begitu hebatnya kata itu hingga tak bisa dibandingkan dengan nyawa sekalipun.**_

_**Benarkah?**_

_**Satu kata yang mengantarkan kita pada sebuah cerita manis namun juga pahit yang dialami oleh manusia...apakah semua berakhir sempurna? Satu hal yang pasti, satu kata itu membutuhkan perjuangan yang jumlahnya jauh melebihi jumlah huruf alphabet di dalamnya dan akhir dari kata itu...silakan tentukan sendiri. Sesuai persepsi masing-masing kalian tentang...CINTA.**_

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hutan pinus. Jika mendengar hal itu, pastilah yang terbayang oleh kita adalah hamparan pepohonan tinggi dengan kumpulan daun berbentuk jarum yang menaunginya. Yup, itu benar. Lalu apa saja hewan yang ada di sana? Para penggemar channel discovery pasti tahu. Anjing hutan, serigala, rubah, kelinci, bahkan beruang ada di tempat itu. Jangan lupakan berbagai macam burung migran yang bermukim di sana. Sangat ramai bukan? Apakah kalian membayangkan tempat itu bersalju? Tidak. Tempatnya sangat asri dengan berbagai macam bunga krisan dan lavendernya. Aneh? Benar! Mau yang lebih aneh lagi? Hutan pinus ini berada di tengah pegunungan yang selalu dilingkupi kabut tebal yang sangat dingin dengan sinar matahari yang hampir mencapai 0% menyinari tempat itu. Gelap? **_Yup_**.

Disanalah hidup dua orang _namja_ yang entah dari mana asalnya tak ada yang mengetahui. Dua orang itu sudah lama menetap di sana dengan beratapkan rumah sederhana yang sangat minimalis milik mereka yang mereka bangun dari bahan-bahan alami hutan. Dua orang itu memiliki rambut pirang platina yang mempesona dengan iris mata sewarna langit musim semi. Aneh lagi? Yeah, mata kedua _namja_ itu berwarna biru cerah. Bukan...mereka bukan orang Eropa ataupun sejenisnya. Mereka asli orang Asia yang memang seharusnya memiliki iris gelap. Lalu mengapa seperti itu? Satu jawaban yang mungkin bisa diterima. Mereka..._bukan manusia murni_.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, nama kedua _namja_ tadi telah hidup cukup lama dalam hutan itu dengan penuh kemisteriusan tersendiri. Keduanya memenuhi kebutuhan mereka dengan memanfaatkan hasil alam di sekitar mereka. Semua mereka lakukan berdua, karena tak ada lagi orang di hutan itu karena memang hutan itu bukan tempat tinggal untuk makhluk seperti mereka. Mereka ada di sana karena suatu hal.

Suatu hari, Sungmin – _namja_ manis bertubuh mungil – pergi ke tengah hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa cuaca malam ini akan sangat dingin, jadi dia berinisiatif mencari kayu untuk menghidupkan perapian mereka. _Namja_ itu pergi seorang diri karena Kyuhyun – _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi – sekarang sedang berburu untuk makan malam mereka.

.

_'Srek'_

Sungmin terkejut saat mendengar bunyi-bunyian aneh di sekitarnya. Ketakutan langsung terpancar dari manik foxy itu.

.

_'Srek srek'_

"Si-siapa disana?" Sungmin berusaha mengeraskan suaranya namun tak bisa. Akhirnya hanya lirihan kecil yang terdengar bergetar keluar dari bibir _shape-M_ itu.

.

_'Srek...uugh'_

.

Sungmin makin meremang saat telinganya kini menangkap suara lenguhan di sela suara-suara aneh yang di dengarnya. Matanya langsung terfokus pada semak belukar yang berada cukup jauh di depannya.

"Si-siapa? Apa ada orang di sana?" kembali lirihan ketakutan Sungmin terdengar namun _namja_ itu tetap memberanikan diri mendekati sumber suara.

.

"To-toloongg..."

.

Sungmin membulatkan mata dan segera mempercepat langkah kakinya saat mendengar rintihan minta tolong dari arah yang sedang ia tuju. Mata foxynya makin membulat saat melihat seorang _namja_ tergeletak di tanah dengan tubuh penuh bekas robekan kuku-kuku tajam.

"Ya Tuhan...Tuan...ka-kau kenapa...bangunlah...Tuann..." Sungmin yang panik tanpa berpikir lagi langsung mendudukkan diri dan menaruh kepala _namja_ itu di pangkuannya. Jemari mungilnya menepuk pelan pipi yang telah memucat itu. Lelehan darah masih mengalir di sela-sela bibirnya yang robek.

"Pasti ulah serigala-serigala itu...astaga. Tuan...bangunlah...hei..." Sungmin terus berusaha membangunkan _namja_ di pangkuannya namun nihil. Panik, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk membantu menyelamatkan _namja_ yang kini terus melemah di dekapannya. Mata biru itu bergerak gelisah kekiri kekanan dan sedikit berbinar saat dia melihat sebuah lubang pada sebuah pohon tua yang tumbang cukup jauh di samping kanannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sungmin langsung memapah tubuh _namja_ itu mengarah ke dalam lubang pohon untuk sekedar mengamankannya dari kemungkinan serangan hewan buas lain.

.

Sungmin sedikit harus bersusah payah saat memapah tubuh _namja_ itu karena bobot sang _namja_ yang cukup berat untuk Sungmin di tambah tinggi tubuh yang jauh di atasnya membuat ia harus berkali-kali terjatuh saat memapah sang _namja_. Setelah membaringkan tubuh _namja_ tinggi itu, Sungmin kembali berlari keluar mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia minumkan dan ketemu. Sebuah mata air kecil.

.

"Tuan...bangunlah...kau harus sadar agar aku bisa mengobatimu. Bangunlah..." Sungmin terus meracau sambil berusaha meminumkan air itu kedalam mulut sang _namja_.

"Uhuukk...anggh~...sa-sakiit..." rintih _namja_ itu memegangi perutnya. Sungmin tanpa aba-aba langsung menyingkap baju yang dikenakan _namja_ itu dan seketika mata bulatnya kembali membulat penuh. Sebuah luka menganga yang cukup besar terpampang di depannya. Memang tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir namun dari luka itu mengalir cairang bening yang sangat diyakini Sungmin sebagai liur serigala. **_Hei mengapa Sungmin bisa sangat yakin?_**

"Tuan...k-kau..."

"Sa-sakiit...uggh...aakkh.."

Dengan panik dan tubuh gemetar Sungmin segera menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas robekan besar yang menganga itu kemudian menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

.

**_'Dregalevorta esquereno begrahien'_**

.

_'Srrrttt...'_

.

Seberkas cahaya keluar dari telapak tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam luka sang _namja_ membuat _namja_ itu mengerang kemudian mengejang dan terdiam.

"Maafkan aku...hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan...hampir saja kau mati..." lirih Sungmin yang telah kembali membuka matanya. Kini liquid bening tampak terkumpul di bulatan indah itu.

"Hiks...hiks...maafkan aku" Sungmin menangis. _Namja_ manis itu terisak sambil menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lututnya. Sungmin meringkuk, terus terisak tanpa menyadari 4 benda yang mulai muncul di belakangnya. Dua benda putih juga tampak keluar dari balik surai platinanya. Sementara itu di luar hujan lebat tengah turun dengan iringan petir menggelegar. Tubuh Sungmin makin meringkuk gemetar sementara _namja_ di depannya terpejam dengan luka menganganya yang mulai menutup rapat.

.

.

_**'JDEER'**_

**_'BLAAR'_**

.

"KYAAAAAAA! Hiks...hiks...Kyuuuu...aku takuuuuttt...Kyuuuu..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang _namja_ yang tengah memanggul seekor bayi rusa tiba-tiba menghentikan laju kaki jenjangnya ketika sesuatu di balik surai platinanya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan terdengarnya rintihan seseorang dari kejauhan.

.

_"Kyunnieee...hiks...takuuuttt..."_ suara itu terdengar cukup jelas walaupun sekarang dirinya berada di tengah hujan petir yang deras.

.

_"Kyuuu...takuut...tolooongg...Kyuuu..."_

.

_'Braak'_

.

Dengan kasar _namja_ itu melempar buruan di pundaknya kemudian melesat kearah sang pemanggil.

.

**_"Minnie !"_**

.

.

"Kau dimana Minnie_-ya_...? " gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari. Keempat kakinya kini melaju kencang menerobos pepohonan. Telinga perak itu bergerak-gerak terus mencari asal suara. Kedua obsidian kembarnya terfokus tajam kearah depan. Kilatan biru yang terpancar dari sana membuat siapapun pasti bergidik ngeri.

"Ah..disana!" Kyuhyun makin mempercepat lajunya saat melihat seberkas sinar perak samar melingkupi sebuah lubang batang pohon yang mungkin berada sekitar 500 m di depannya. Manik birunya melebar saat melihat orang yang dicarinya meringkuk gemetar di dalam lubang pohon dengan isakan yang terdengar lemah.

"Sungmin_-ah_..." panggil Kyuhyun setelah menormalkan kembali tubuhnya sementara itu _namja_ yang di panggilnya kini tersenyum lebar –_lega_- dengan mata bengkak yang berbinar.

"Kyuuuu...hiks...Kyuuu..." Sungmin bangkit dan langsung menerjang Kyuhyun, meluapkan segala ketakutan yang tadi melandanya.

.

**_'BLAARR'_**

.

"Kyaaaa!" Sungmin makin memeluk erat Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada jantan itu saat petir kembali menggelegar.

"Tenang, Min. Tenanglah...ada aku di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan sayang.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Phobia petir yang di deritanya sejak kecil ini memang sangat menyusahkan. Untunglah Kyuhyun mau menerimanya apa adanya. Bahkan tak sungkan _namja_ tampan itu akan memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin demi menenangkan _namja_ manis itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Ini siapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin mulai tenang dalam pelukannya. Saat ini mereka duduk bersandar di dalam pohon dengan kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sungmin. Awan hitam di luar mulai memudar. Hujan juga sudah tak sederas tadi. Hanya tinggal rintik-rintik dengan intensitas yang masih cukup banyak.

"Tadi aku menemukannya di balik semak-semak di sana, dia terluka, Kyu. Sepertinya para serigala baru saja mencoba membunuhnya." Sungmin menceritakan semua kronologis kejadian yang dialaminya pada Kyuhyun sedetail-detailnya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan dan _"Ng"_ samar dari _namja_ itu. Sungguh _namja_ tampan yang sangat dingin.

"Jadi...kau baru saja berulah demi dirinya hingga akhirnya **_'ini'_** muncul, ya kan?" Kyuhyun menyentuh 1 dari 4 benda di belakang Sungmin dan membelai pelan dua benda yang tertutup surai platina putih _namja_ itu.

.

"Eh? Kenapa muncul?" tanya Sungmin polos ketika jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin di atas kepalanya.

"Kau menggunakan sihirmu sembarangan lagi, Minnie_-ya._ Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini, _eum_? Lihat. Akibat ulahmu itu _namja_ ini tak akan sadar hingga beberapa hari kedepan, kau tahu? Kau itu belum pandai menggunakannya, jadi jangan sembarangan. Kau bisa memanggilku jika kau membutuhkan mantra penyembuh. Lain kali kau tidak boleh seperti ini lagi, _arrachi_? Bagaimana jika dia melihat wujud aslimu? Kau bisa mati dibunuhnya." Kyuhyun terus mengoceh panjang lebar sambil membelai kuping dan 4 ekor Sungmin dengan lembut hingga kuping dan ekor itu kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_, Ketua..._jeongmal mianhaeyo_..." lirih Sungmin.

"Sudahlah..._gwenchana_..." ucap Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin posesif. Merapatkan wajahnya, Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mendengungkan kata _"gomawo"_ di sela-sela kegiatannya menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun

"Sekarang, ayo kita bawa dia pulang. Kita harus bertanggung jawab sampai dia pulih. Dan ingat, kau jangan berbuat aneh-aneh selama dia bersama kita. _Arraseo_?"

"_Ne_..." jawab Sungmin sumringah dengan senyum lima jarinya

.

* * *

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Pertama kali melihatnya aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan. Saat pertama wajah itu hadir dalam _visual_ku, aku selalu teringat padanya. Saat pertama merasakan halus surai _auburn_ itu, aku terus merindukannya dan saat tangan dingin ini menyentuh balutan pucat nan halusnya itu, aku merasakan jantungku berdetak di atas normal.

.

.

"Tuan...siapa namamu?" aku menyentuh helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Menyibaknya sedikit hingga kini aku bisa melihat jelas mata indah yang masih betah menutup miliknya.

"Kapan kau akan bangun? Aku ingin mendengar ini berbicara..." ku sentuh bibir tebalnya yang tampak pucat. Perlahan, jemariku bergerak di permukaan _peach_ itu. Mengusapnya lembut dan sedikit menekannya.

"Lembut..." lirihku tersenyum. Telunjukku kini bergerak menyusuri hidung mancungnya kemudian turun membelai pipinya yang sedikit tirus. Sungguh pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna –_menurutku_.

"Kau...tampan, Tuan..."

Entah dorongan darimana yang jelas aku dalam kondisi yang sangat sadar saat mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya

.

_'Cuupp'_

_._

Kukecup bibir merah miliknya dengan lembut. Manis, namun dingin di saat bersamaan. Insting yang kupunya menyuruhku menggerakkan bibirku untuk sedikit melumat bibirnya. Aku tersenyum di sela ciumanku saat merasakan manis yang kembali kurasakan di bibirku.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, aku menyudahi ciumanku dan kembali membelai wajah damainya dengan sayang.

"Cepatlah sadar, Tuan...sepertinya, aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Sudah 4 hari _namja_ itu ada di rumah kami. Ya, rumahku dan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu belum juga sadar dari tidurnya. Tampaknya Sungmin benar-benar berlebihan ketika menggunakan mantra penyembuh itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada _namja_ yang di tolongnya. Mungkin ada baiknya aku melihat kondisinya sebentar.

.

.

.

"Kau...tampan, Tuan..."

_Eh? Bukankan itu suara Sungmin? Sedang apa dia di sana?_

.

.

Perlahan, aku mendekati pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu dan benar, Sungmin ada di sana. Duduk menghadap _namja_ yang di tolongnya dengan tatapan yang...lembut. **_Eh?_**

Detik berikutnya aku tercekat. Rasanya sangat susah untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu huruf-pun. Apa yang kulihat saat ini benar-benar tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya. _**Sungmin...mencium namja yang tertidur itu.**_

.

"Cepatlah sadar, Tuan...sepertinya, aku mencintaimu..."

.

**_'Apa?'_**

**_._**

Mataku membulat dan rahangku mengeras saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sungmin. _Benarkah? Sungmin...mencintai namja itu?_

_._

_._

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit terpaku, aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Min...bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku tiba-tiba yang membuat Sungmin langsung –_dengan cepat_- melepasakan tautan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan _namja_ itu.

"A-ada apa K-Kyu? " ucapnya terbata. Aku tahu dia ketakutan sekarang oleh karena itu aku tersenyum untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya. Aku hanya perlu penegasan tentang apa yang baru saja kulihat dan kudengar. Bukan untuk memarahinya. Lagi pula, ini kabar bagus untuk...**_kami_**.

.

"Kau...mencintai _namja_ itu?" Sungmin terlihat kaget saat aku melayangkan pertanyaan itu padanya. Saat ini kami berdua berada di halaman belakang rumah.

"A-apa maksudmu...ak-aku...aku..."

"Jangan ketakutan seperti itu, Minnie. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Lagi pula aku tak marah padamu. Kau hanya perlu menjawab jujur, iya atau tidak." Ucapku tersenyum dan membelai wajahnya dengan sayang. Aku suka sekali membelai bagian itu, apalagi pipi _chubby_nya. Lembut dan terasa menyenagkan.

"I-itu...aku...aku..."

"_Eum_?" aku masih mengelus wajah itu manakala pipi lembutnya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah. Yah, tanpa menjawabpun aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ak-aku menyukainya, Kyu...dan..dan kurasa..aku...aku mencintainya." Lirih Sungmin gugup. Wajah manisnya kini tertunduk.

.

_"Apa kau yakin akan membuatnya berkorban untukmu? Kau yakin siap berpisah suatu saat nanti dengannya?"_ tanpa sadar aku bergumam lirih.

.

"Eh? ap-apa?"

"_Ng_? Ah, tidak apa-apa...masuklah, Min. Aku akan mencari makanan dulu. Kau masuklah dan jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh selama aku pergi, paham?" kudorong pundak kecilnya masuk kedalam rumah, mengabaikan tatapan _foxy _Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan ucapanku beberapa saat tadi. Setelah menutup pintu, aku melangkah masuk ke pedalaman hutan mencari buruan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Apakah ini saatnya? Aku takut kau terluka, Min..." sejenak aku berhenti kemudian menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu di atasku.

"Purnama ke 25...tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Lama Kyuhyun menatap langit senja sore itu. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Sungmin nanti. Sungmin sudah menemukan orang –_manusia_- yang dicintainya dan itu artinya sebuah ritual akan segera dilakukan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah dua orang _namja_ yang lahir di suatu desa terpencil di balik pegunungan Troundessen. Desa ini tak seperti desa pada umumnya karena desa ini sangat terisolir akibat sihir-sihir yang melingkupinya. Desa ini dihuni oleh makhluk yang di sebut _Kitsune_. _Kitsune_ adalah salah satu dari 9 hewan _bijuu_ yang ada di muka bumi. Hewan yang ada dalam mitologi Jepang itu memiliki rupa seekor rubah, besurai putih keperakan dengan mata biru yang cemerlang. _Kitsune_ dewasa memiliki 9 ekor atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai _Kyuubi_, sedangkan _Kitsune_ muda memiliki 5-6 ekor. Seekor _Kitsune _dinyatakan dewasa saat berumur 22 tahun dan saat itulah ekor mereka akan bertambah menjadi 9.

Namun, suatu keanehan terjadi pada Sungmin. Di usianya yang hampir menginjak 25 tahun, ia hanya mempunyai 4 ekor di belakang tubuhnya. Sejak lahir ekor itu tidak pernah bertambah. Penduduk desa resah dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin dan banyak di antara mereka yang berkata jika ini adalah kutukan dan Sungmin harus sesegera mungkin dibunuh agar tak membahayakan _Kitsune_ lain. Ayah Kyuhyun yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Ketua Kelompok berhasil bernegosiasai dengan warganya dan berkata bahwa Sungmin tidak membahayakan dan sebentar lagi akan mencapai wujud sempurnanya seperti yang lain. Tapi, sampai akhir hayatnya, ayah Kyuhyun tak jua bisa membuktikan ucapannya. Sungmin masih seperti itu.

Kyuhyun yang bersahabat baik sejak kecil dengan Sungmin sangat ketakutan. Dia benar-benar takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa sahabat yang sangat di sayanginya. Kyuhyun terus berdoa, memohon agar para dewa bermurah hati menolong Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar takut Sungmin menghilang darinya. Dan sampailah akhirnya Kyuhyun di angkat menjadi Ketua Kelompok menggantikan sang ayah. Di suatu malam, para tetua _Kitsune_ terdahulu mendatangi Kyuhyun dalam mimpi dan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin akan mati di usianya yang ke-25 jika sampai saat itu Sungmin belum bisa menjadi _Kyuubi_. Satu-satunya cara yang dapat menyelamatkan Sungmin adalah ia harus mengambil satu jiwa manusia yang dicintainya sebagai syarat untuk mencapai kesempurnaan itu.

Atas dasar mimpi itulah, Kyuhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri membawa Sungmin berkelana demi mencari cinta sejatinya. Setelah mendapat izin dari para tetua dan orang tua akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi dari desa itu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat mereka sekarang. Sungmin sampai saat ini sama sekali tidak tahu tentang tujuan mereka pergi dari desa. Dia hanya tahu jika Kyuhyun ingin mencoba mencari suasana baru sebagai manusia, itu saja. Sungmin yang memang sebatang kara sejak lahir tentu tak mampu menolak keinginan Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya pergi karena memang hanya _namja_ itulah yang selalu berada di sisinya setiap saat. Seperti sosok ayah, adik, dan juga kakak dalam waktu bersamaan. Sungmin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun begitu juga sebaliknya.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

"Nggnhh..."

Aku menggeliat, membuka mata saat cahaya yang kurasa sangat terang menghampiri indera _visual_ku.

"Ughh.." aku sedikit kesulitan saat mencoba membuka mata. Terasa berat, belum lagi tubuhku yang seolah mati rasa. Kaku.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah akhirnya aku bisa menggerakkan kedua tanganku dan kini aku mencoba duduk karena sedari tadi aku berbaring di atas kasur yang sangat empuk.

.

_Eh?_

_Kasur?_

_._

Mataku langsung terbelalak kaget setelah kesadaranku sepenuhnya kembali. _Aku dimana? Ini dimana?_ Kuputar pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru arah ruangan yang kuyakini sebagai kamar.

"Di mana ini? ak-aku dimana?" tanyaku panik. Baru saja aku berniat ingin turun dari tempat tidur , pintu ruangan tempatku berada terbuka lebar, memunculkan seseorang yang menurutku sangat...manis. _Namja_ itu terperangah ketika melihatku. Kedua mata beningnya membulat penuh. Aku terpana. Kedua manik itu sangat mempesona.

.

"Ah! Tuaaannn! Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Astaga! Akhirnya...akhirnyaaaaaa...!" aku melongo. Masalahnya sekarang _namja_ manis di depanku ini tiba-tiba berteriak girang, tubuh mungil itu sesekali melompat-lompat kecil kemudian berlari kearahku, memelukku dengan erat, menangkup pipiku denagn kedua tangannya kemudian kembali berteriak.

"Kyunnieeeee...dia sadaaaarrrr!" teriakan suara tenornya membuatku refleks menutup telinga dengan kedua tanganku.

.

"Ishhh...Minnie! berhenti berteriak! Aku tidak tuli!" ujar seseorang bersuara bass yang baru saja masuk kedalam tempatku berada. Kini di hadapanku ada dua orang _namja_ yang entah siapa yang menatapku dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Satunya berbinar, satunya...datar.

"Dia sadar, Kyuuu~" kembali _namja_ manis di hadapanku berbicara. Kini dia mendekat kearah _namja_ tinggi bersuara bass itu. Aku baru menyadari satu hal. Rambut mereka berdua aneh. Berwarna platina, perak dan...mata itu...biru?

"Si-siapa k-kalian?" itulah kalimat yang pertama kali kuucapkan hari ini. Aku sadar, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku hingga aku bisa berakhir di tempat ini. seingatku aku sedang berjalan menuju kota. Sampai akhirnya...aku...

"Lima hari yang lalu Sungmin menemukanmu tergeletak di semak belukar dalam hutan. Tubuhmu luka-luka. Sepertinya para serigala waktu itu sedang kelaparan, untung kau bisa selamat dari mereka, dan untunglah Sungmin ada di sana. Jika kalau tidak maka kau pasti sudah mati." Ujar sang _namja_ bersuara bass yang tengah merangkul erat pundak _namja_ di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi di panggilnya sebagai _"Sungmin"_.

"_G-gomawo_ sudah menolongku. Terima kasih banyak." Ucapku menundukkan kepala kearah mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, Tuan. Kau kembali istirahat saja. Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku Sungmin dan ini sahabatku Kyuhyun." Sang _namja_ manis bernama Sungmin itu kembali mendekat dan duduk di atas kasur berhadapan denganku.

.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya menatapku dengan lembut. Aku kembali terpesona. Mata biru itu sangat indah. Sesuai dengan wajahnya yang manis.

"Ak-aku Changmin. Aku...aku berencana kekota, namun tiba-tiba aku tersesat. Ketika memutuskan beristirahat sejenak, kawanan serigala mendekat kearahku. Dan saat aku berlari, mereka langsung menyerangku dan setelah itu aku lupa." Ucapku lemah. Suaraku tercekat.

"Hmm..gwenchana Changminnie. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah aman. Kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kapanpun kau mau. Lagipula, luka-lukamu ini cukup serius. Harus di sembuhkan dulu. Bagaimana?" suara manis Sungmin kembali membuatku tercekat. Debaran di jantungku terasa makin menggila saat jemari mungilnya menyentuh pipiku.

.

"Changmin? _Gwenchana_? Mengapa diam?"

"Eh..._aniya_..._j-jeongmal gomawo_, Sungmin-_ssi,_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi pada kalian."

"_Gwenchana_, Changmin_-ah_. Jangan seformal itu. Kami sudah menganggapmu bagian dari kami. Jangan sungkan, _ne_..." ucap Kyuhyun membuatku lega. Ternyata orangnya cukup bersahabat.

"_Ne_..._gomawo_, Kyu..." ucapku tersenyum pada _namjastoic_ itu dan Sungmin makin mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihatku juga tersenyum padanya. Oh Tuhan...dia sangat manis.

.

.

* * *

.

Sehari setelah itu aku mulai beradaptasi dengan suasana lingkungan baruku, rumah baruku dan juga keluarga baruku. Ya, keluarga. Aku mengganggap mereka berdua adalah keluarga baruku sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun aku hidup dicampakkan keluarga, kini aku merasa mendapatkan kehangatan itu kembali.

Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu terlihat seperti seorang _Hyung_ dan juga adik bagiku. Kadang dia sangat tegas, namun bisa juga bertingkah manja pada Sungmin. Sungmin juga terlihat sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun yang kutahu berumur 2 tahun di bawah Sungmin. Sungmin sosok yang hangat. Keberadaannya membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Dia merawatku penuh kasih sayang. Mengobati luka tubuhku dengan telaten dan juga sangat lembut. Aku makin terbuai oleh pesonanya. Debaran jantungku selalu tak terkendali saat sosok manis itu berada di sisiku. Aku merasa...mencintainya.

Satu hal yang membuatku merasa aneh sejak pertama melihat mereka. Warna rambut dan iris mata itu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Ingin aku bertanya, namun selalu kuurungkan takut menyinggung perasaan mereka. Tapi...aku benar-benar penasaran. Belum lagi ketika hari hujan deras dan petir menggelegar, Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah panik pasti akan mencari-cari Sungmin yang setiap hari selalu mencari kayu bakar di hutan. Ketika aku bertanya ada apa, Kyuhyun hanya berkata bahwa Sungmin membutuhkannya. _Bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu? Sungmin 'kan ada di hutan?_ Aku bingung namun tak bisa berkata apapun apalagi membantunya karena kondisiku yang masih lemah. Untuk berjalan kekamar mandi saja aku masih harus berpegangan karena luka di perutku yang masih sedikit nyeri. Luka yang sangat besar dan dalam namun aku bersyukur luka itu telah menutup dan kering walau terasa sedikit aneh karena luka seperti itu harusnya lama untuk sembuh.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, semua tanda tanya di kepalaku terjawab. Saat itu kembali turun hujan yang sangat deras disertai gemuruh yang bersahut-sahutan. Kyuhyun, yang waktu itu baru pulang berburu, langsung berlari keluar rumah setelah menaruh anak kijang buruannya di dapur. Aku refleks langsung mengejarnya mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutku yang masih perih. Hujan makin turun dengan deras, kilatan petir makin kuat menggelegar. Aku berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun namun dia tak menjawab, terus berlari sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama Sungmin. Dia terus belari tanpa peduli padaku yang terus memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti, akupun berhenti. Saat itulah aku sekilas melihat sesuatu muncul di belakang Kyuhyun, juntaian perak tebal seperti...ekor?

.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kemudian berlari lagi kebagian sebelah kanan. Sesuatu yang berjuntai di belakangnya bergerak.._Ya Tuhan! Apa itu? Sebenarnya siapa dia?_

Setelah sekian lama mengikuti Kyuhyun, akhirnya _namja_ tinggi itu berhenti di sebuah pohon besar. Aku terdiam di tempatku. Kyuhyun merundukkan tubuhnya kemudian kedua tangannya terlihat meraih sesuatu di balik batang besar itu dan menggendongnya dalam pangkuannya. Seperti seekor rubah kecil. Rubah itu gemetar dan meringkuk di dada Kyuhyun. Aku mendekati Kyuhyun perlahan.

Langkahku kembali terhenti dan kedua mataku membulat saat melihat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kerubah kecil itu. Kyuhyun menciumnya..._ani_...sepertinya Kyuhyun meniupkan sesuatu kedalam mulut mungil itu. Cahaya putih keunguan tampak berpendar keluar dari mulutnya dan masuk kemulut rubah kecil.

"Dia Sungmin..." ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sepertinya _namja_ itu tahu aku berada di dekatnya. "Sungmin akan selalu seperti ini jika hujan turun. Oleh karena itu aku sangat khawatir padanya disaat seperti ini. Sungmin dan aku sama. Kami berdua sama. Kau...paham maksudku?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku yang masih berdiri mematung. Hujan makin deras. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh rubah kecil.

"Ka-kalian...sebenarnya apa?"

.

.

**CHANGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Changmin. Dia percaya _namja_ yang dicintai Sungmin itu tak akan membocorkan rahasia mereka, lagipula insting Kyuhyun tak menangkap aura gelap dari _namja_ itu hingga Kyuhyun pun mempercayainya.

Kyuhyun menceritakan semua tentang dirinya, Sungmin, desa mereka, masalah yang dialami Sungmin sampai pada perintah leluhur dalam mimpinya. Awalnya Changmin sangat syok mendengarnya namun setelahnya _namja_ itu mengerti. Lagipula, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berbaik hati padanya. Dan untuk masalah Sungmin, Changmin yakin dia bisa membantu. Dari cerita Kyuhyun, Changmin tahu jika Sungmin harus mendapatkan jiwa dari satu manusia yang dicintainya, dan Changmin rela jika dirinya yang harus berkorban karena dia menyimpan rasa terhadap _namja_ manis itu. _Jadi tinggal membuat Sungmin berbalik mencintaiku_. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Changmin tanpa pernah tahu jika sebenarnya Sungmin telah mencintainya sejak saat mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun memang sengaja tak memberitahunya, karena ia ingin melihat terlebih dulu reaksi yang dimunculkan Changmin pada Sungmin setelah tahu jika mereka berdua _bukan manusia_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi...kau adalah _Kitsune_?" Changmin bergumam lirih. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar Sungmin. Sungmin sudah kembali kewujud manusianya dan kini tengah tertidur lelap. Rupanya cahaya yang dilihat Changmin dari mulut Kyuhyun tadi adalah pil kehidupan yang memang khusus akan Kyuhyun keluarkan untuk menenangkan Sungmin jika Sungmin kembali ke wujud penuh _Kitsune_nya. Changmin duduk di ranjang, tepat di samping _namja_ cantik itu. Jemarinya mengusap pipi pucat Sungmin dengan sayang. Entahlah, Changmin tak tahu namun Changmin merasa makin mencintai _namja_ manis itu. Sama sekali tak peduli jika mereka dari jenis yang berbeda. Sedikitpun rasa cinta Changmin tak berkurang, malah Changmin makin merasa ingin terus melindungi Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang saat itu melihat apa yang dilakukan Changmin dari depan pintu kamar tersenyum. Dari gerak-gerik Changmin dia tahu jika manusia itu juga menyimpan cinta untuk Sungmin-nya.

"Kau tahu, apapun dirimu...aku mencintaimu Sungmin_-ah_. Bangunlah, aku ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu. Maafkan aku yang tak peka dengan masalah yang kau alami. Aku mencintaimu...sungguh."

.

_'Cupp'_

_._

Dengan lembut Changmin mencium punggung tangan mungil Sungmin kemudian menempelkan tangan itu di pipinya. Changmin memejamkan mata menikmati kelembutan tangan itu.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Min. Jika memang aku harus mati untukmu, aku akan melakukannya...karena aku tulus mencintaimu..._chu~_"

Changmin mengecup bibir plum Sungmin perlahan. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun kemudian berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut yang berirama.

.

_'Tes'_

_._

Setitik airmata jatuh dari _hazel_ Changmin setelah pagutannya terlepas. "_Jeongmal saranghae_..." lirihnya kemudian sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

Changmin terkejut saat ingin keluar kamar, ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu. "Benarkah kau mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Changmin balik.

"Semuanya. Apa benar kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Sebenarnya _namja_ itu sudah tahu jawabannya namun hanya untuk memastikan.

"_Ne_, aku mencintainya, Kyu. Sangat mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya." Jawab Changmin balas menatap lekat Kyuhyun. Tak ada kebohongan dari balik hazel coklat itu.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya, kan? Apa kau tak takut?" seakan menantang, Kyuhyun makin mendekati Changmin, masih dengan sikap _pongah_nya mengintimidasi _namja_ itu.

"Aku tahu, aku paham. Namun aku yakin, aku bisa melakukannya untuk Sungmin karena aku mencintainya. Dan aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku."

.

**_Good!_**

**_._**

Itulah jawaban yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tersenyum sekilas kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Changmin.

"Berjuanglah..._gomawo_..." ujar Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin.

"_Ne_...pasti!" jawab Changmin yakin.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin terusik dari tidur lelapnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengusap kepalanya. _Namja_ manis itu menggeliat sebentar sebelum membuka mata dan kedua _foxy_nya membulat seketika saat melihat Changmin berada di hadapannya. Spontan Sungmin langsung terduduk dan gugup.

Ditengah kegugupannya, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Changmin yang telah mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya. Sungmin makin terkejut manakala melihat Changmin bukannya takut malah tersenyum manis padanya sambil mengusap jemarinya dengan lembut. Changmin terkekeh melihat tampang terkejut Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan menurutnya. Sebisa mungkin Changmin meyakinkan _namja_ manis itu bahwa dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua karena dia sudah menganggap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah keluarganya. Apapun yang akan terjadi. Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum lega dan langsung memeluk erat Changmin tanpa menyadari jika seorang lagi kini tengah terluka hatinya.

.

.

.

Semakin hari hubungan Changmin dan Sungmin makin akrab. Changmin juga sudah mengungkapkan cintanya pada Sungmin yang langsung disambut dengan ciuman hangat dari _namja_ manis itu. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia sekarang. Sungmin-pun makin ceria. Kyuhyun senang mengetahui hal itu namun satu sisi di hatinya berteriak pilu. Satu sisi di hatinya merasa hampa. Entahlah, namun saat melihat kebersamaan Sungmin dan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di dada kirinya. Terlebih jika melihat Sungmin tersenyum manis pada manusia itu.

Setiap hari Kyuhyun terus memikirkan tentang apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Hanya ada satu jawaban. **_Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin_**. Namun Kyuhyun terus menepis hal itu. Dia tak ingin mempercayainya, tapi apa cinta bisa dipungkiri? Jawabannya **_TIDAK_**.

Semakin Kyuhyun mencoba mengenyahkan rasa itu, semakin tersiksa batinnya. Hatinya terus menjeritkan kata cinta itu berulang-ulang membuat Kyuhyun frustasi.

Saat hujan turun, Kyuhyun tak lagi sibuk mencari Sungmin karena kini Changmin telah melakukannya. _Namja_ itu dengan cekatan akan berlari mencari Sungmin dan menenangkan _namja_ itu di pelukannya. Bahkan pada saat Sungmin berada dalam wujud rubahnya Changmin tak pernah merasa sungkan untuk memeluk makhluk itu di dadanya. Mengelus wajah dan kepala Sungmin dengan sayang dan mencium lembut bibir _namja_ manis itu saat tubuh kecil itu gemetar ketakutan dengan wujud setengah _Kitsune_ -nya. Ajaib, Sungmin langsung tenang. Satu persatu ekor itu kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya seiring pergerakan bibir Changmin di atas bibirnya, membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman dan akhirnya kembali kewujud manusianya tanpa perlu bantuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin merasa sakit saat melihat itu semua. Lubang tak kasat mata di hatinya terus berdenyut. Meninggalkan rasa perih yang terasa akan merobek kulitnya.

"Tidak...aku tidak boleh merasakan ini...dia...bukan milikku..." lirih Kyuhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya, memaksakan diri untuk singgah ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sungmin tentang apa yang dulu ia sembunyikan. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Ini semua karena malam ini adalah malam purnama ke-25. Yang artinya Sungmin harus segera mendapatkan wujud _Kyuubi_nya malam ini juga dengan mengorbankan jiwa Changmin. Saat Changmin pergi mencari kayu bakar menggantikan tugas Sungmin, Kyuhyun memanggil _namja_ itu kekamarnya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Sungmin syok. Tubuhnya gemetar saat mendengar penjelasan demi penjelasan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

.

.

"Tidak...aku tidak mau...aku tidak mau..." itulah kata yang terus dirapalkan Sungmin ditengah airmatanya yang makin mengalir deras.

"Aku tak 'kan melakukannya..." ucap Sungmin final sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Mengunci diri dikamarnya dan menangis. Sungmin tak sanggup mengorbankan Changmin, dia sangat mencintai _namja_ itu. Isakan Sungmin makin terdengar pilu. Kyuhyun terdiam di depan kamar Sungmin tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa. Inilah hal menyakitkan yang sangat ditakutinya dari dulu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sungmin harus melakukannya, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, jika ia ingin tetap hidup tanpa melawan leluhur.

"Aku mencintainya, Kyu. Aku sangat mencintai Changmin. Aku tak sanggup melakukan semua itu, Kyu. Aku mencintainya...hiks...aku mencintainya, Kyuuu...hiks..." Sungmin terus meraung dengan isakannya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Dadanya terasa sesak, seakan dihantam batu besar jika mengingat malam ini dia harus mengorbankan Changmin demi kehidupannya. Dia tak sanggup.

.

"Sungmin_-ah_...aku -"

"Ada apa, Kyu?" suara seseorang dari pintu masuk menghentikan kalimat Kyuhyun sepihak. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di depan kamar kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat kemudian beranjak kearah Changmin, menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi di malam ini. Changmin melotot kaget. Rahangnya mengeras namun sedetik kemudian _namja_ itu tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Aku siap kapanpun. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan menenangkan Sungmin dulu, kau persiapkan saja semuanya." Ujar Changmin kemudian berlalu masuk kekamar _namja_ manisnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Hati kecilnya benar-benar merasa sakit saat melihat cinta yang di berikan Changmin pada orang yang dicintainya itu. Begitu murni dan tulus. Begitu juga sebaliknya, cinta Sungmin pada Changmin. Sanggupkah Kyuhyun membunuh cinta keduanya? Saat nyawa Sungmin menjadi taruhannya sekarang? Bisakah?

.

.

.

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat Changmin keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Menarik _namja_ itu sedikit menjauh dari kamar Sungmin. "Changmin_-ah_, pergilah bersama Sungmin. Bawa dia menjauh dari sini. Bahagiakan dia, kumohon padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan satu kantong hitam kepada Changmin.

"M-mwo?" Changmin mengernyit bingung. "Apa ini?" tanyanya saat menerima kantong itu di genggamannya. Dibukanya kantong itu dan raut wajahnya langsung mengeras. Isi kantong itu adalah sebuah benda bulat berwarna hitam yang sepertinya adalah...

"Bawa dia pergi jauh malam ini, dan berbahagialah. Kau harus di sisinya apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau meninggalkannya. Kau harus berjanji padaku." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lekat-lekat.

"Apa maksud ini semua, Kyu? Mengapa kau memberikan pil kehidupanmu? Kau mau mati, _eoh_?" Changmin terlihat emosi. Dia tahu jika pil hitam itu adalah pil kehidupan Kyuhyun karena dulu Kyuhyun pernah mengeluarkannya untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Namun jika lebih dari 6 jam pil itu tak kembali pada pemiliknya maka sang pemilik pil itu akan mati. Sementara orang yang menerima pil itu akan berumur panjang tanpa mengalami penuaan.

"Berjanjilah padaku!" kali ini Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya dan memandang Changmin nyalang. Changmin terdiam, emosinya yang tadi sempat meluap kini surut saat melihat obsidian biru Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"N-ne...ak-aku berjanji Kyu...aku akan menjaganya seumur hidupku." Ucap Changmin terbata, tapi itu adalah jawaban yang jujur dari dalam hatinya.

.

**_'Greziaso fercosizench'_**

_ ._

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih berpendar dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan bergerak masuk kekamar Sungmin.

"Aaakkh.." suara teriakan Sungmin terdengar sedetik setelah cahaya itu masuk kekamarnya. Changmin terkejut. _Namja_ itu menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

.

"Pergilah, 2 jam lagi purnama akan muncul dan upacara persembahan itu akan segera dimulai. Aku sudah mengunci pergerakan Sungmin. Dia tak akan sadar 2 jam kedepan. Bawalah dia pergi sekarang. Menjauhlah dari tempat ini." ucap Kyuhyun mutlak.

Dengan patuh dan sedikit gemetar Changmin berlari kekamar Sungmin dan segera menggendong _namja_ manis itu. Saat Changmin keluar dari kamar, ia melihat Kyuhyun dalam wujud setengah manusianya dengan 9 ekor putih yang menjuntai panjang di belakangnya. Changmin terbelalak kaget.

"Pergilah Changmin_-ah_. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau bawalah Sungmin. Jangan lupa, tepat tengah malam nanti kau harus meminumkan pil hitam daam kantong itu padanya dan saat itu juga kau harus menjadikannya _milikmu_ seutuhnya. Jangan sampai terlambat sedetikpun. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara membuat Sungmin menjadi manusia normal. Kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat. Sekarang pergilah! "

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Kyu? Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Itulah kalimat yang akhirnya terucap dari Changmin. Changmin tahu maksud Kyuhyun yang ingin menyelamatkannya dari para leluhur _Kitsune_, tapi mengapa? Bukankah itu berbahaya bagi Sungmin dan diri Kyuhyun sendiri? Mengingat seberapa hebatnya para _Kitsune_ tetua itu dari cerita yang pernah diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau dan Sungmin saling mencintai. Aku tak akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan kalian berdua. Lagipula...aku juga sama seperti mu."

.

".."

.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Sungmin."

"K-Kyu..."

"Pergilah Changmin_-ah_...sebentar lagi purnama muncul. Jangan sampai mereka menemukan kalian berdua. Kumohon lindungi Sungmin, tepati janjimu padaku." Kyuhyun menatap kearah jendela. Bulatan penuh di langit ternyata telah tampak. "Shit, ternyata lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Pergilah Changmin_-ah_. Mereka akan segera datang!" Changmin masih terdiam mematung ditempatnya.

.

"Pergilah!"

.

_'BLAAARRR'_

_._

"Sekarang!"

.

_'Whuuuuusssshhhhh'_

Angin kencang mulai berhembus. Kabut tebal tampak mulai mengelilingi rumah itu. Kumpulan awan hitam dilangit tampak merendah kemudian dari tengah pusarannya keluar 5 ekor _Kitsune_ dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Kyuhyun menggeram sebentar dan langsung menemui mereka sementara Changmin masih di dalam rumah bersama Sungmin yang tertidur.

.

.

.

* * *

Kelima _Kitsune_ itu memerintahkan agar Sungmin segera keluar dan melakukan upacara penyempurnaannya, namun Kyuhyun diam, tak merespon apapun. Dengan penuh ketegasan Kyuhyun berkata bahwa Sungmin dan _namja_ itu saling mencintai sepenuh hati. Mereka tak akan berpisah sampai kapanpun karena Kyuhyun yang akan menanggung semuanya. Sementara itu di dalam rumah, Changmin tampak sangat ketakutan. _Namja_ itu terus mengecup wajah Sungmin dengan sayang kemdian berbisik jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengan cepat Changmin memindahkan Sungmin ke punggungnya kemudian sesuai perintah Kyuhyun membawa _namja_ mungil itu menjauh dari tempat ini.

Di luar rumah, para leluhur berang karena ulah Kyuhyun yang terkesan mengulur waktu. Dari zaman dahulu telah di tetapkan bahwa semua _Kitsune_ harus berwujud sempurna -_Kyuubi_. Jika satu saja yang cacat maka _Kitsune_ lain akan berada dalam bahaya, karena _"kecacatan"_ itu menyebabkan terbukanya satu gerbang dunia mereka dan para pemburu akan mudah melacak keberadaan kelompok mereka. Oleh karena itu para ketua kelompok biasanya akan membunuh _Kitsune_ yang cacat demi keamanan kelompok mereka, namun karena dulu Kyuhyun terus menerus berdoa demi Sungmin yang saat itu bersahabat baik dengannya akhirnya para leluhur luluh dan mengabulkan permohonan Kyuhyun dengan syarat-syarat yang di tentukan. Tapi sekarang? Kyuhyun menentang semuanya. Mereka murka. Dan konsekuensi atas semua itu adalah Kyuhyun harus mati karena telah berani membahayakan kelompoknya.

Setelah mendapat sinyal bahwa Changmin dan Sungmin telah keluar dari rumah, Kyuhyun segera mengubah wujudnya menjadi _Kyuubi _penuh dan mulai berperang. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tahu jika ia akan mudah dikalahkan, namun demi Sungmin dan Changmin dia harus bisa bertahan mengecoh para leluhur agar tak megejar Sungmin. Seragan demi serangan bersemayam di tubuhnya. Hantaman demi hantaman mulai membuat nafasnya tersendat. Kyuhyun melemah, bukan karena tenaganya berkurang, hanya saja pil kehidupannya telah ia berikan pada orang yang dicintainya. Pil yang merupakan lambang kekuatannya kini sudah tak ada dan Kyuhyun hanya mengandalkan energi yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hampir satu jam Kyuhyun bertarung, gerakannya mulai limbung. Tepat saat tubuhnya tersungkur, telinganya menangkap sinyal jika Changmin dan Sungmin telah berada dalam radius yang jauh dari jangkauan. Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang tepat sebelum kedua manik birunya menutup rapat dan saat itu terjadi, raungan _Kitsune _yang memenangkan pertarungan mengalun. Gumpalan awan hitam kembali berputar di langit dan kemudian satu persatu _Kitsune_ itu kembali kedalamnya meninggalkan tubuh kyuhyun yang terbujur di tengah derasnya hujan.

Sementara itu dalam goa kecil di pinggiran sungai, Changmin menangis. Dari mutiara hitam yang dibawanya dia mendengar semua yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan para _Kyuubi_ itu. Air matanya makin deras mengalir ketika mendengar raungan _Kitsune _yang bersahut-sahutan dari mutiara hitam di tangannya. Changmin tahu, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin makin mengerat seiring dengan deras airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajah _namja_ manisnya.

Changmin melaksanakan semua perintah Kyuhyun ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Mutiara hitam dalam kantong bajunya di masukkannya kedalam mulut Sungmin yang saat itu masih tak bisa bergerak bebas dan bersuara namun sudah membuka matanya. Sungmin menangis saat Changmin memasukkan bulatan hitam itu kedalam mulutnya, dia tahu. Dari aroma yang ditangkap indera penciumannya dia tahu mutiara itu adalah pil kehidupan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha mengeluarkan pil itu dengan lidahnya. Dengan masih berurai air mata Changmin akhirnya memasukkan pil itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri kemudian mencium lembut bibir Sungmin. Memasukkan serpihan pil itu kedalam rongga hangat sungmin dengan lidahnya dan memaksa Sungmin menelannya. Changmin tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan Sungmin sekarang namun karena dia telah berjanji pada Kyuhyun maka Changmin harus menepatinya. Menjaga Sungmin sampai akhir hayatnya. Sungmin akan berada dalam wujud manusia selamanya setelah menelan pil itu walau insting _Kitsune_nya akan tetap bekerja dan konsekuensi dari itu semua adalah pemilik pil kehidupan itu akan mati dalam waktu 6 jam setelah pil keluar.

Setelah yakin Sungmin menelan semua serpihan mutiara hitam itu, Changmin melepaskan ciumannya, dilihatnya wajah orang yang dicintainya sekarang bersimbah airmata. Sungmin telah bisa berbicara dan bergerak lagi. Satu kata yang terucap pertama kali dari mulutnya adalah _'Mianhae'_. Changmin tak kuasa lagi menahan isakannya saat mendengar semua kata maaf dari Sungmin yang merasa telah membuat dirinya berada dalam masalah kelompoknya. Karena ia mencintai Changmin, maka semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Changmin menangis, dia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang masih dalam pangkuannya. Membisikkan kata cinta yang tulus berkali-kali di telinga _namja_ manis itu membuat Sungmin kembali terisak. Membenanamkan wajahnya makin dalam di dada Changmin. Changmin berjanji akan selalu di sisi Sungmin selamanya apapun yang terjadi. Demi Kyuhyun yang telah mengorbankan diri untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**4 tahun kemudian**_

* * *

.

Di sebuah pedesaan pinggir pantai, sepasang _namja_ tengah duduk berdampingan di atas sebuah perahu nelayan. Salah satu tangan _namja_ itu merangkul mesra pundak mungil _namja_ satunya dnegan sangat erat. Sesekali tampak _namja_ itu mengecup surai hitam _namja_ mungil dalam pelukannya sementara _namja_ mungil itu memejamkan matanya menikmati hangat tubuh _namja_ yang tengah mendekapnya. _Namja_ mungil itu Lee Sungmin sedangkan yang satunya adalah Shim Changmin. Keduanya kini hidup bahagia di desa yang terletak 800 km dari tempat mereka dulu. Menjadi sepasang _suami istri _yang hidup damai tanpa harus di bayangi ketakutan lagi. Sungmin sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya sekarang.

Di malam setelah Changmin meminumkan pil kehidupan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan mengatakan cintanya, Changmin langsung menjadikan Sungmin _miliknya_. Menandai tipa lekuk tubuh itu dengan tanda cintanya dan menyalurkan kasih sayang dalam setiap kecupannya di tubuh itu hingga kehangatan tubuhnya membaur menjadi satu dalam tubuh Sungmin. Saat itulah manik biru Sungmin berubah menjadi coklat seperti miliknya dan tanda _Kitsune _di pinggang kiri Sungmin menghilang. Changmin sangat bahagia. Akhirnya dia berhasil memenuhi setengah dari janjinya pada Kyuhyun. Dan tinggal setengahnya lagi.

.

.

Kedua namja itu terus duduk di atas perahu sampai salah satu diantaranya merebahkan tubuh satunya di atas kapal dan mulai menciumi wajah manis itu dengan sayang. Changmin mengecup berulang-ulang seluruh bagian wajah Sungmin hingga Sungmin terkikik geli. Changmin mengelus perut Sungmin yang mulai sedikit membuncit tanda bahwa di dalamnya ada benih cinta mereka berdua yang beberapa bulan lagi akan segera melihat indahnya dunia. Changmin menciumi perut itu dengan sayang sambil terus membisikkan kata cintanya. Keduanya telihat sangat bahagia. Dengan Sungmin yang sesekali tampak mencuri ciuman dari Changmin.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata biru tampak berbinar. Lengkungan sabit terlihat di bagian bawah mata itu sebelum sebuah gumaman terdengar lirih. "Akhirnya, kau mendapatkan kebahagianmu. Teruslah seperti itu, Ming. Teruslah tersenyum karena senyummu itu adalah kebahagiaan kekal untukku. Aku mencintaimu...Minnie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**- THE END -**

* * *

.

_**Hai...Annyeong haseyo...**_

_**Ketemu lagi dengan HyunChan disini...**_

_**Kali ini Hyun ngebawain Fict REQUEST-AN lagi dari PAPRIKAPUMPKIN**_

_**Hello, dear...whats up?**_

_**Tuh paprika ijo labu kuning minta dibuatin fict dengan Main Cast Changmin X Sungmin tapi minta jangan ilangin Kyunnie appa...**_

_**Wew...Hyun sempet bingung waktu ntu. Dan setelah bertapa di Goa Hangatnya Baekhyun (?) akhirnya muncul ide nih cerita...**_

_**Aisshh, nista beud eaaaa... #mianhamnida#**_

_**.**_

_**Semoga kamu puas (?) ya, jagiya...wahai paprikapumpkin...**_

_**Alo gak puas ya sekali lagi Hyun bilang puas-puasin sajalah...hwehehe...**_

_**Buat yang dah baca, terima kasih banyak...^v^**_

_**.**_

_**Berhubung Ramadhan telah tiba...Hyun mau ngucapin Med berpuasa teman-teman semua (bagi yang menunaikan)...Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin... maafkan Hyun jika ada salah pada kalian...**_

_**.**_

**SPECIAL XOXO TO yang review SOUND OF SOUL chap 12 :**

_**GaemGra, ariesta87, lenyclouds, Milky Andromeda, fymuthia, deviyanti137, paprikapumpkin, ButtCouple137, abilhikmah, ChoKyunnie, minhyunJOYers137, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, nova137, ryeosomNia14, Cholee137, hideyatsutinielf, pumpkinsparkyumin, Zahra Amelia, sitapumpkinelf, KyuMin Child Clouds, Safira JoyClouds329, Kim Min Ah, lee sunri hyun, winecouple, ika kyuminsss, kyuminsaranghae, Diamond, evil vs bunny, epildedo, Laura Rose, ZaAra eviLKyu, lemonade, Sparkyu, Guest, kimteechul, sary nayola, winecoup137**_

_**Serta semua yang FAV n FOLLOW ff Hyun.**_

_**Untuk Silent Readers semua Hyun juga ucapkan jeongmal gamsahaeyo**_

_**.**_

_**Sampai Jumpa lagi, chingu-ya...**_

_**RCL juseyo...**_

_**Annyeoooonnnnnggg...^^**_

_**.**_

_**SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL**_

_**SALAM ELF**_

_**SALAM RAMADHAN**_

_**SALAM DAMAI SEMUANYA**_


End file.
